Garagara Nakal
by MaNiMe PanRaPoRo
Summary: Naruto bilang hantu itu ada, tapi Sasuke bilang ga ada. Naruto ingin ngebuktiin ke Sasuke kalo hnatu itu emang bener ada. Kira-kira bisa gak ya ? R&R fic geje ini ya.... XD
1. Chapter 1

Huuu… Hu…. Hiks… Hiks…

Gara-gara fic ini kehapus jadi aja dibuat ulang… Sedihnya ~

Mari nangis bersama

Tapi semoga dengan pembaharuan yang harusnya tidak terjadi ini

-lebay-, Minna-san suka ^^

Disclaimer :

Naruto itu tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fic-nya punya Manime

Review itu harus 

Ha… Ha… Ha… Met baca XDDDD

-

-

Di Konoha Gakuen tedapat empat orang siswi bernama Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mereka adalah teman sekelas. Mereka dikenal sebagai anak-anak yang paling gaul dan populer di Konoha Gakuen. Suatu hari Konoha Gakuen mengadakan camping. Saat malam hari, Ketika mereka berempat sedang berkumpul, sakura menemukan ide cemerlang untuk melakukan sebuah permainan.

"Woi, mumpung kita lagi kumpul-kumpul gimana kalo kita main uji nyali ?" Tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Ih, enggak ah! Takut. Lagian ngapain sih kita main uji nyali segala !" ujar Tenten.

"Ah, kalian pada payah nih, sama setan aja takut !" ejek Ino.

"Mmm… Bu.. Bukan begitu, ka… Kami berdua… Eng… Enggak mau… Na… nanggung re… Resikonya.." ujar Hinata.

"Duh, kalian init tauk gak sih. Yang namanya resiko itu belakangan. Kalo kalian gak mau ikut ya udah, kutinngalin kalian disini. Tau gak, disini tuh kalo malem banyak banget arwah-arwah penasaran yang muncul" ujar Sakura menakut-nakuti. Bulu kuduk Tenten dan Hinata sudah berdiri karena ketakutan.

"O… Ok, aku ikutan deh, demi persahabatan dan…. Karena aku gak mau di sini semaleman. Ntar gimana nasibku…." Ujar Tenten.

"Kalo Hinata…. ?" Tanya Sakura pake wajah horoh.

"K… Kalau Tenten ikut… A.. Aku… J.. Ju… Juga deh…" ujar Hinata.

"Yeii… Banzaiii." Ujar sakura.

"Heh, Banzai-nya udahan dulu. Kan kita mau maen" ujar Ino.

"Iya… Iya…."

"OK, Hinata ambil tuh alatnya" perintah sakura.

"Di… Dimana.."

"Di kantor Tsunade-sama ! Ya enggak lah, tuh ada di belakang kamu…" ujar sakura

"O… Oh…" Hinata mengambil alat itu dan menyerahkannya pada sakura. Keempat gadis itupun langsung duduk melingkar denagn alat yang baru saja di serahkan Hinata yang berupa sapu dan kain putih. Merekapun membaca mantranya bersama-sama.

_Jelangkung jelangse orang jangkung emang rese_

_Datang naek sapu pulang naek ojeg_

(a/n : Dibaca tiga kali yah…)

Pintu ruangan kelas tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Sekumpulan asap masuk kedalam ruangan, begitu pula hawa-hawa yang dingin dan tak mengenakkan. Diluar muncul sesosok bayangan (dibaca : Hantu), yang menaiki sebuah sapu. "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi" tawa si Hantu membuat Sakura dkk langsung merinding ketakutan.

"A…. Aduh… Gimana nih, aku gak yangka kalo hantunya bakal mucul beneran.." batin Sakura.

Si Hantupun berjalan (atau melayang ?) kearah Sakura dkk. Dan…

BRUK…. !!!

Sakura dkk terdiam. Mereka yang asalnya menutup mata mereka karena takut malah jadi ketawa gara-gara si Hantu itu jatuh.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… Masa Hantu bisa jatoh sih…" ujar Sakura.

"Iya, jadi Hantu aja banyak gaya !" tambah Ino.

"Apa ! Aku banyak gaya ?" ujar si Hantu marah.

"Ya… maunya sih banyak gaya, eh taunya malah mati gaya" ujar Sakura.

Si Hantu pun merasa kesal, dan terjadilah perkelahian menjambak rambut, memukul, mencubit de el el antara sakura dan si Hantu.

"Eh… stop, jangan ngeruksak rambut aku yah. Klo gini sih percuma aja dong aku udah pergi ke salon terkenal yang namanya Sinaraga¹ salon, aku juga udah creambath pake sampo kemenyan" ujar si Hantu marah-marah sambil memegang rambutnya yang lurus alami kayak di iklan-iklan sampo –muntah berjamaah-

"Hu… peduli amat, udah deh sana kamu balik aja kealam kamu, hus…. hus… " usir Tenten.

"Ye … lagian siapa sih yang mau lama-lama di sini capek deehh…, hi… hi… hi… aduh mana ya ojeknya, gak ada ujan, gak ada ojek, gak becek-becek, yuk dadah baibai…." Ujar si Hantu. Dan setelah itu ia pun menghilang entah kemana.

"Hadooohhh… Gila ya tuh Hantu. Ngeri deh kalo ketemu Hantu kayan gitu lagi." Ujar Ino merinding.

"Iya, aku juga sama kok. Eh, Hinata, Tenten, maafin kita ya gara-gara kita udah maksa kalian berdua buat ikutan maen" ujar Sakura.

"Santai aja kali kita maafin kok…." ujar Hinta dan tenten bersamaan.

-

-

End

Yei…. Selesai….. sayang, ya Cuma sedikit

Abisnya Manime lagi males buat ulang jadi aja sedikit…. Tapi….

Banzaiii… !!!! –langsung pesta-

Eh… eh… buat yang baca… jangan lupa ripiu ya…. ^^

Pliss… Plis… Plisss….

Jangan lupa ^^

Hantu : Eiiitt…. Tunggu dulu… Kenapa pas ngetik rambut gue lurus alami kayak iklan-iklan kok ditulis muntah berjamaah ???

Manime : Habisnya belum pernah ada Hantu rambutnya lurus alami….

Hantu : Jahatnya kaliaaaannnn… !!!! –ngejar-ngejar Maime pake bedog-

Manime : Tidaaaakkk !!!! Tolong review yaaa… Toloooong.. !!!!

Geje nian…. (-_-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto teteplah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita punya Manime ^^. Komputer pake yang misha.

Males berbasa dan berbasi yang disatuin jadinya berbasa-basi *geje*.

Mari kita mulai aja yah….

~0x0~

**Konoha Gakuen, di dalam kelas**

"Hantu itu ada taoookk " teriak Naruto kepada teman-temanya denagn suara toaknya.

"Dasar BAKA!! Hantu itu cuma cerita buat nakutin anak kecil doang" ujar Sasuke.

"Ada !"

"Enggak !"

"Ada !"

"Enggak !"

Kesal melihat Naruto dan sasuke beramtem terus kayak Tom and Jerry, Neji akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Oke, daripada berantem terus, mending lo buktiin aja kalo hantu itu ada" ujar Neji ke Naruto.

"Oke… Malem jum'at nanti kita semua kumpul di sini. Gue bakal buktiin kalo hantu itu ada !!" ujar Naruto Pe-De.

~0x0~

"Lo yakin mau ngelakuin itu, Nar ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, kalo lo gak bisa ngebuktiin gimana ? Kan lo bisa mampus nantinya" tambah Chouji.

"Hmm, aku setuju. Lo kan bisa dipanggil 'USO'¹ sama sasuke. Nambah lagi deh julukan lo, ya kan ?" ujar Lee.

"Emang julukan gue apa aja ?" Tanya Naruto pake wajah sok inosen.

"Yaampun, julukan sendiri lo lupa ? Julukan lo kan si Mesum, baka, Usuratonkachi,AnakSokJagoan, dan sebagainya, julukan lo yang paling parah kan Kepala durian, trus ntar nambah lagi jadi uso" ujar Kiba sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ah, bodo amat ! Lo semua tenang aja, gue bakal ngebuktiin kalo hantu itu ada " ujar Naruto dengan tampang MasaBodoSamaEjekanSiSasuke.

Kiba, Lee, Chouji, dan shikamaru cuma geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan sohibnya yang kelewat semangat (Ato gila ???) itu.

"Tuh anak udah gak waras kali, ya" batin mereka.

~0x0~

**Malam jum'at di Konoha Gakuen pukul 21.30 malam**.

"Osh!! Semuanya udah kumpul kan ?" semua yang ada di kelas itu menganguk.

"Oke kita mulai aja" ujar Naruto lalu menganbil alat yang digunakan. Alat-alat itu adalah : Gagang sapu dan Jaket (?).

Naruto pun duduk bersila dilantai, dikelilingi teman-temannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Berkonsentrasi. Dan komat-kamit membaca mantera (dibaca : jadi dukun).

_Jelangkung jelangsek orang jangkung emang rese_

_Datang naik sapu pulang naik ojek_

(Author gak kreatif ya bikin mantera)

Naruto berkomat-kamit membaca mantera itu sebanyak 3 kali. Setelah itu ia pun membuka matanya.

"Lho, seharusnya udah baca mantera ini 3 kali langsung keluar hantunya. Tapi ini kok gak keluar-keluar" batin Naruto bingung.

"Apaan sih, mana hantunya, gak ada. Dasar USO !!" ujar sasuke yang mau beranjak pergi.

"Diem dulu teme! Hantunya bentar lagi juga dateng" ujar naruto.

Dan benar saja yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Hawa tak enak sudah dirasakan Naruto dkk di kelas itu. Pintu kelaspun terbuka lebar. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang sedang menaiki sapu.

"I… itu hantunya, Nar" bisik Kiba ke Naruto

"Gak tau, may be yes, may be no" ujar naruto sok inggris.

Tiba-tiba hantu itu turun dari sapu dan menampakkan sosoknya, dan di adalah….. KUNTILANAKKKK !!!!. Mereka pada diam semua termasuk Sasuke. Takut ngeliat itu hantu, apalagi sekarang hantu itu berada di atas meja.

"Duh, hantu…. Plisss, jangan nerkam kita dari atas ya, kita belon mau mati nih…." Ujar Naruto, yang lainnya juga ikutan mohon-mohon.

"Hah, mati ? Nerkam ? Bukannya si oom hantu penjaga klub malem bilang klo gue di suruh ngehibur siapa aja yang manggil gue. Kok malah mohon-mohon gitu sih" Ujar si Kuntilanak dengan nada bingung.

"Hah ? Ngehibur ? maksud lo" tanya Lee.

"Emang ada hantu penghibur ? gue baru denger" ujar Sasuke

"Ya adalah, gue kan Kuntilanak seksi, dari pada nakutin orang mending ngehibur orang" ujar si kuntilanak "Ya udah, jadi gak mau dihibur, kalo iya cepetan nyalain ntu lampu, biar keliatan kalo gue itu _hot_ (?) gitu loh"

Naruto dan yang lain cuma mangut-mangut aja sambil terheran-heran. "Kenapa bisa ada hantu begituan ya?" batin mereka.

Lampu kelas sudah dinyalakan, sekarang wajah si hantu terlihat jelas. Dan si Kuntilanak pun langsung nyanyi plus joget-joget ala Dewi Perssik.

_Stop kau mencuri hatiku… hatiku.._

_Stop kau mencuri hatiku…_

_Mimpiku… mimpi-mimpi manis²_

Denger plus ngeliat tuh Kunti nyanyi-nyanyi sama joget-joget gak jelas,

Naruto pun langsung mendadak muntah.

Sasuke cengo. "Cantik juga" pikirnya.

Shikamaru tidur kayak biasanya.

Lee ikut berjoget ria.

Neji diem aja.

Shino lagi berkomunikasi sama temen-temennya (dibaca : nyamuk, laron, jangkrik) gara-gara merasa gak penting liat hantu joget-joget plus nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas.

Kiba sama Akamaru tepar saking jeleknya suara si Kunti.

Chouji nangis sesenggukan minta makan. (?)

Lagu dari sang Kunti pun telah selesai. Sasuke sama Lee langsung tepuk tangan dan minta lagi.

"Mbak , nyanyi lagi Mbak, nyanyi lagi.." ujar Sasuke dan Lee serempak.

"Walah, udah gak bisa, mas. Ini udah jamnya saya pulang" kata si Kunti dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Yah… nyanyi lagi dong mbak… plissss" mohon sasuke dan Lee

"Maap ya mas, nggak bisa…" ujar si Kunti lirih, lalu menghilang dari ruangan kelas.

"Mbak Kuntiiii…." Ujar sasuke dan Lee, nangis bersamaan atas berpisahnya mereka berdua denagn Mbak Kunti.

"Kayak telenovela aja…." Ujar Neji yang memang sering nemenin Hinata nonton telenovela.

~0x0~

**Pagi hari di dalam kelas**

"Nar, ntar malem panggil lagi ya si Mbak Kunti" mohon sauke dan Lee.

"Ogah gue, denger nyanyiannya aja gue udah muntah-muntah" tolak Naruto.

"Kalo gitu ajarin manteranya ja deh…" ujar Lee, Sasuke menganguk setuju.

"Ogah!! Gue udah gak mau berurusan sama itu hantu. Ngeriii" ujar Naruto, lalu lari meninggalkan kelas. Sasuke dan Lee pun langsung lari mengikuti Naruto.

"kayak anak kecil aja mereka" ujar Neji, Kiba, shikamaru,chouji dan Shino berbarengan.

FIN

~0X0~

¹ Uso : klo nggak salah artinya pembohong

² lagu Dewi Perssik judulnya mimpi manis *Hadoohh… Meni hapal*

Oyeee… selesai…. Tapi tetep pendek….

Entah kenapa kalo buat fic selalu ~ aja pendek…. -_-

Manime harus muter-muter otak buat bikin ni fic.

Bingung nyaaa…..

Walah…. Sasukenya OOC banget ya….

Makacih yang udah mau ripiu fic aneh bin jelek bin geje 

Ya…. Manime cuma minta satu dari yang baca yaitu…

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W

Oceh ? Oceh ? Oceh ?

Karena pasti selalu ada yang kurang dari fic manime…..

Jangan lupa…. Review ya….. 


End file.
